Department Store Drama
by Magicians Hat
Summary: Annabeth, a lowly salesgirl at her local department store, travels through love and life when she meets a certain sea-green eyed costumer. Percabeth, Percabeth, Percabeth. some SilenaxBeckendorf UPDATED!
1. Meeting Him

It was one of those days where Annabeth Chase wished she had smarter friends. She sat, bored, at the counter of her minimum-wage, perfume-scented department store job, waiting for a costumer younger than fifty to walk to the perfume counter.

"Annabeth, why can't you sell anything today?" her best friend/co-worker semi-politely inquired from the other side of the counter.

"Because, Silena, all of my costumers are sixty-year-old women looking for something for their granddaughters, and they're really catty sometimes!" Annabeth whined back and pushed her head onto the table with a _thunk._

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. Tsk Tsk!" Silena mock-scolded her and lifted Annabeth's head up. "There are plenty of young and cute costumers bound to come in…" She trailed off, looking around. "I hope…"

"_Why_ did I agree to take this job again, Silena?" Annabeth whimpered, looking feebly annoyed (an odd combination).

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have any money, and I wouldn't have someone to talk to." She stated confidently, straightening up,

"WHOA!" Annabeth's head immediately snapped up in the direction of the elevator.

"What? Where is it? What is it? Is it a new Gucci purse on sale?" Silena almost fell backward in shock of her co-worker's outburst.

"No, you fashion-obsessed dimwit! Look over there!" Annabeth grabbed Silena's head and guided it (not-so gently) toward the direction of the elevator.

"OW! Hair, hair, HAIR-WHOA!" Silena, now seeing what Annabeth was, gasped. There was a guy, their age, walking around the perfume section.

"DANG IT!" Silena yelled somewhat loudly, causing most people (except said guy, thank god) to look at her weirdly.

"What?" Annabeth looked-slightly annoyed-at her friend.

"he walked into your section." Selena mumbled.

"why yes, he has hasn't he?" Annabeth mocked surprise and strutted over to where the certain costumer was.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" Annabeth tried to sound peppy, but ultimately sounded like a somewhat squeakier version of herself, and slightly annoying.

"Um, ya. I was looking for a gift for my…" Annabeth cut him off. "Girlfriend, sister, mother, aunt, friend, _great_ aunt, uhhhh… yeah that's all I got." The currently un-named costumer chuckled. "Sister. Do you have 'Coco, by Chanel? Or should I go to that other store across the street…"

Annabeth shook her head, now back in her normal, witty voice. "Their selection-or lack thereof-is rather disappointing. And yes, we do have Coco by Chanel. It's over here by the 'Scents of Romance' by Aphrodite." She guided him over to said perfume, with her most dazzling smile.

"Well…Annabelle? Is that what it says on your name tag? Anyway, thanks for your service. I hope to come back soon. By the way, I'm Perseus, but call me Percy." He smiled a heart-melting smile, and it took all of Annabeth's willpower-and sense of self-preservation-not to drool. Instead, she willed herself (through much effort, I might add) to chuckle.

"It's Annabeth, and I hope you do. Now, that will be twenty-seven fifty."


	2. Daringly Witty

**UPDATE TIME!**

**Hey, fanfiction-ers! I just wanted to apologize for my lack of disclaimer and/or command to review. So, here is the disclaimer—**

**Me-PERCY! YOU SAY IT!**

**Percy-No.**

**Annabeth-Do it, Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy-*gulps* uhhh…ok… **

**Me-NOW!**

**Percy-okay, okay, YEESH! Magicians Hat does not own anything involving Demigods, yet for some reason she can control me and Annabeth.**

**Me-No, just you.**

**Percy-That's not fair in the least bit!**

**Me-LIFE ISN'T FAIR 'IN THE LEAST BIT'**

Okay, on with the story.

"Hey, Annabeth." Silena grumbled when said person walked towards her,

"Yo." Annabeth replied, not really paying attention. In fact, she was mostly just staring at the place where Coco by Chanel was placed.

Silena suddenly screeched, thus startling Annabeth, thus prompting her to fall out of her seat at the counter

"What. Was. That. For?" Annabeth growled, now with a large mocha-frappe stain on her shirt (yes, they have coffee. DEAL WITH IT!).

"I saw my boyfriend come in through the elevator!" She waved him over, much to Annabeth's distaste. You see, Annabeth never really liked any of Silena's new boyfriends. They always had muscles and were really tough, but seemed to fall under some spell when they saw Silena, thus drooling slightly and being complete meat-heads. Annabeth always found this pattern in the guys her best friend dated, and this one seemed to be no different.

He had muscles, a 'must' for Silena, and was thoroughly tanned-a surfer, maybe?-with black hair. Annabeth grunted, unimpressed.

He stepped over. "Hey, Silena! How're you doing?" That surprised Annabeth-all of her other boyfriends seemed to call her 'babe' or something else Annabeth considered completely degrading-"I was at the shop and I made you this…I hope you like it." It was a carefully crafted heart bracelet with a few detachable charms.

"Oh, sweetie, it's perfect!" Silena tackled him in a hug and put the bracelet on with delicacy, although Annabeth observed that that thing could probably withstand a thousand pound animal stepping on it.

"Hey, so you must be Annabeth! Silena told me a lot about you, and how you guys work together. Man, what I would do to work with my best friend. By the way, I'm Beckendorf." He chuckled, and Silena beamed, confusing Annabeth. This guy seemed sensitive _and_ caring, a complete one-eighty from the usual admirer.

"Uh, yeah. That's me!" She muttered stupidly, admiring the bracelet,

"Well, I gotta go, bye Silena! Bye Annabeth!" He waltzed out the door, looking completely and utterly happy. Annabeth snorted.

"What?" Silena looked slightly annoyed, as if the snort were some sort of insult about her new boyfriend.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that this boyfriend seems to be very different from your common companion." Annabeth chuckled,

Silena sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Just then, yet another person their age walked through the door, but this one was an old friend of both Silena and Annabeth. His name was Grover Underwood, and he, at the moment, looked positively panicked.

Annabeth called him over with a wave. "Hey, Grover!" Annabeth saw the worried expression on her friend's face. "What's wrong?" Grover mumbled something inaudible. "_What?_" Annabeth said loudly, yet again getting weird stares from most of the occupants of the store. "_I'm having girl trouble, okay?"_The satyr whimper-yelled at Annabeth, causing more weird stares, one blunt old lady even yelled, "HEY! Maybe you should just get a soap opera instead of making us listen to you, freaks!" This triggered a "SHUT UP, OLD BAG!" from Silena.

Completely ignoring the shouting match that Silena and the old lady were having, Annabeth asked Grover, "So, what kind of girl trouble, buddy?" She said, punching his arm playfully,

He grunted. "Well, I like this girl, and…" Silena's head snapped up to him and Annabeth, and she pushed the old lady away. "OOOOHHHH! Who is she? What does she look like? When did you meet? When are you hufhufhhufffuh?" that last part was because her mouth was covered by Annabeth's hand.

"So, what can I help you with , buddy?"

"Well," he said, glaring at Silena, "Her name is Juniper Greenwyd-pronounced Green-WOOD-, and I really want to ask her out, but I don't know how." He started to think. "Hmmm….Maybe If I get her flowers….wait, she is an eco-don't tell her I said this-maniac, and she would think it was cruel. Maybe take her out to dinner at a steak house? No…she's a vegan. C'mon, Grover! Think! Think!" He started rapping his knuckles on his forehead.

"Relax! Take her to central park for a walk!" Annabeth held his wrists to keep him from ensuing brain damage to himself. His eyes lit up. "Hey, that's a good idea!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm known to have those occasionally. Goodbye!" She waved, and shoved him towards the elevator with great force.

"Oi. Boys sometimes. Can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em without going to jail." Annabeth scoffed, again rolling her eyes.

"You're one to talk!" Silena guffawed, surprised. "You were all over that Percy guy only like," She checked her watch. "Twenty-three minutes and forty-eight—now nine—seconds ago!" Annabeth looked at her, shocked.

"_You're keeping tabs on when I talk to guys?"_ Annabeth sniffed, 'Although I shouldn't be surprised' she thought, 'this is Silena we're talking about.'

"Hon, you have another costumer. I didn't see who it was, but they went into your section." Silena said casually, checking her nails. "Ugh," She muttered to herself. "This woman did a _terrible_ job. Those aren't palm trees, they're stick figures!"

Annabeth walked over to the mysterious costumer, not knowing what to think. Cautiously, her hand glided down to her pocket, where she always kept her pepper spray. She approached with care, although she really didn't need it. I mean, who would walk into the perfume section of a store, other than sixty-year-old women and the occasional desperate boyfriend? No one, right?

In any case, she walked with care and caution. When she finally saw the streak of fiery red hair, she was glad she had the pepper spray.

"What are _you_ doing here, Dare?" She snarled, glaring at her enemy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel's head snapped up, startled. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was looking down at her. "None of your business, Chase. I just want to buy some perfume. Why are _you_ here, anyway?" Rachel snarled back viciously, although even _she_ seemed to know how stupid a question that was.

Annabeth just snorted. "You and I both know the answer to that, Dare. So what are you going to steal this time? Scents of Love, or Coach Legacy? Or maybe you'll go for something like, I don't know…" She looked into Rachel's all-too-visible coat pocket, and saw what she was looking for. "Oooohh, Red Pearl! Good choice! That will be forty-five seventy. Pay up." Annabeth spat, holding her hand out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel sniffed, although her she was starting to sweat, and she was wringing her hands madly.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was Annabeth Chase's worst enemy. She worked at the small, dingy perfume store across the street. She was always stealing-or attempting to, at least-perfumes to bring back to her workplace, because of the vastly outnumbering selection at Montauk Department Store, compared to Scents By Dare. Yep, her family owned the store, and even though her father was _extremely _rich, he decided not to really pay for the expenses. The entire idea was Rachel's Mom's idea, and Rachel only went along with it to earn some money on her own. She wanted to be a painter.

"Give it up, Dare. We both know you need more perfumes for your store." Annabeth was tricking her into admitting it, while she had the voice recorder on her phone switched on behind her back.

"FINE!" She finally screeched, throwing off her overcoat to reveal several bottles of perfume, each being one of the more expensive scents-probably imported from France, or Italy.

Annabeth only smirked. "That's all I wanted to hear. Good Day." She had outwitted her once again-Annabeth Chase always has a plan.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! NOW…IT!**


	3. Liabilities and Such

chapter 3 of mah story!

**HEY HEY HEY HEY! I COME TO YOU BEARING AN UPDATE AND A DISCLAIMER.**

**Me-Hey, Annabeth-**

**Annabeth-Hey, Magicians Hat.**

**Me-Could you do the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth-Ya, sure-Magicians hat does not own anything or anyone in this story except **  
**for Montauk Department Store (we think).**

**Me-Good job!**

**Annabeth-Thank You!**

On with the story, then, shall we?

Annabeth walked back to the counter, quickly slipping her finger under the desk to find the security button. She pressed said button, and within about five minutes some big, burly security guards were standing next to her.

"Stupid kleptomaniac," Annabeth muttered,

"Who was it this time, miss Chase?" The one to her left asked, classically holding their finger to their ear, complete with earpiece and black sunglasses. Annabeth snorted, slightly amused.

"Dare. Aisle fourteen, I think she's going for Youth by Aphrodite. She always liked Aphrodite scents." Surprisingly, they stood still. "Well?" Annabeth prompted, annoyed, "Go get her! Now!" They looked at each other before speeding away to find Rachel.

Just then, Silena walked to the counter, looking incredibly annoyed. Annabeth saw her expression, and backed away slowly. She asked, "What's wrong, Silena?" Silena just shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Annabeth just shrugged it off, and was about to restock one of the aisles, when Silena finally cried, "Some girl just told me that my top was ugly!" Annabeth winced; knowing that always looking perfect was part of Silena's daily necessities.

"What did the girl _exactly_ say?" Annabeth asked after a long moment of tension-filled silence,  
Silena answered with a stone-cold glare toward her section. "She said she wanted to barf on it, but it looked like someone already did." Annabeth was taken aback. Silena always impressed other people by her clothes.

"What did you do?" Annabeth was nervous; you see, any time someone insults Silena's clothes, it always results in said offender going to the hospital.

"Well, first I slapped her, and then I poured perfume on her by the gallons. I was thinking of setting it on fire, but you know, liabilities and such." Annabeth's mouth hung open. This was probably the worst case of clothing-related injuries Silena had ever ensued.

"Speaking of _fire_," Annabeth started, still aghast, "You will probably get _fired_ after that stunt! Silena, why did you do that to me—I mean her?" Annabeth had to stop herself. 'No, Annabeth. This isn't about you. This is about Silena and her job. Try to make it better! Come on, think of something!'

She had to make a plan.

A small light bulb went off in her head, and she grabbed a pen and extra piece of paper. Her hand glided swiftly across the paper as she wrote down what needed to be done and how. Just as Annabeth finished up the last details, Silena gasped and ducked under the table.  
"What is it now?" Annabeth hissed, bending over to look under the table,

"The girl! She's coming over here! Get rid of her before she sees me!" Silena whimpered, peeking above the marble countertop to inspect how far away the girl was,

Just then, Annabeth saw something she _really_ didn't want to deal with right now.  
Percy, walking towards her.

She quickly stepped out from behind the counter, and met him about half way from the elevator.  
"Percy! Hi, nice to see you! What are you doing here?" She tried to keep calm, while a little voice inside her head said to her, 'REMEMBER SILENA! REMEMBER SILENA!' She quickly, yet resentfully, shoved those thoughts back into the storage compartment of her mind.  
He smiled, obviously remembering her. "Annabeth, hey! Sorry, I'm not really here to talk. My sister called me and said someone slapped her and…" Annabeth cut him off with a sigh.

"Poured perfume on her, right?"

Percy seemed surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?" Annabeth staggered. "Well, umm…We… got a complaint about that from another costumer!" She quickly muttered to herself, "Nice, Annabeth! Keep it working!" before turning back to Percy. "Yeah," She continued with more confidence, "But there was also a complaint about lots of yelling, and things about ugly shirts and stuff." She eyed him, looking for a reaction.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, that was also mentioned." He eyed the floor, embarrassed. "Um, I'm sorry if it disturbed the peace or anything, but…" Yet again, he was cut off by Annabeth, smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it. I bet it wasn't her fault. The _other_ person," She looked back at the counter pointedly and said those words with an exaggerated volume level. "Probably did the worst damage. We'll cover the damage, and dry cleaning." Percy looked slightly stunned.

"No, no. I'm fine. I bet Marissa did the provoking." He insisted,

Annabeth's pride was slightly hurt. "No, I've got it. The store does this all the time."

Percy chuckled nervously. "No, I think I can pay for it."

"Don't worry about it." Annabeth said through gritted teeth, glaring slightly at him,

"Just. Let. Me. Pay." Percy seethed,

"Fine." Annabeth said more calmly, regaining her composure quickly.

"So, what are the damage costs?" he asked, flipping open his checkbook, Annabeth smirked, knowing he had no idea what he was in for.

"Five hundred sixty-three dollars and ninety-four cents." Annabeth smirked yet again, this time at his expression. His hand was shaking while he was writing the check.

"You know, Percy," She said as seductively as she could

His hand just froze. "Y-yea?" He slowly lifted his gaze to her.

"I've got this. Don't worry about it. Just go home with Marissa, and have a great evening." She finished by biting her lip, something she saw Silena do to all of her boyfriends many times.

"O-okay...Thanks." Percy held her gaze for a while before snapping it off to find his sister.

"Oh, and one more thing. I almost forgot," Annabeth was back to her old self. "Did she say if it was a costumer or an employee, or gave a description?"

Percy thought for a moment before answering. "No, no description, just some crazy girl." Annabeth clenched her teeth before she could defend her best friend. That would ruin everything.

"well, i have to get back to work, bye!" She turned and walked, waving over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Percy called, placing a hand on her shoulder. She froze. "Do you, by any chance...Umm..." She could feel his hand shaking, although she didn't dare look back. "Have dinner with me some time?" He blurted out, probably rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She turned around, and analyzed his eyes for a second (almost getting lost in them, although she will never admit it.), trying to see if he was serious or not. Apparently, he _was_ serious, so she smiled.

"Sure, i'd like that." She took a blank receipt and wrote down her number. "I'll give you the details later." With that, she walked over to Silena, trying not to look back.

* * *  
Silena smirked when Annabeth got back to the counter, and immediately bombarded her with questions like, "How did it go?" "What did he say?" "Am I off the hook?" "DID HE ASK YOU OUT?" It took all of Annabeth's willpower not to punch her in the face.

"Yes..." She mumbled, not wanting to get into this subject, "He did." at that Silena squealed, thus prompting Annabeth to wince. Sometimes she _hated_ her best friend.

"So," Silena stated, suddenly serious, "What's your plan for making me home-free?" Annabeth smirked. It was time to be deceptive.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? NO, YOU LIKED IT. hahaha... review!**


	4. Coffee and Rachel and Pink: Oh My!

**Please don't kill me. I know. I'm a bum for not updating. My sister reminded me of that MULTIPLE times by hitting me over the head with a book (you could probably call that Maka-chopping). WAA.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank Olympian1999 for their kind reviews! You are, by far, the best (and first) follower I've ever had. Thanks for your kind reviews! That was to everyone! By the way, I apologized myself into a state of shock in my other story of which I just posted (check it out!), so I don't feel that I need to do that again…**

**Oh, and I STILL don't own PJO…**

Anyway, on with the story, I guess…

Sitting alone, Annabeth reflected upon the day's events with a sigh. Her plan couldn't be used and-dare she say it-_dress shopping_. Well, now she had to get ready for her date. The excitement of the prospect of this was just swirled into the mix of emotions swimming in Annabeth's head.

_So, what's your plan to make me home free?_ The question still rang in her head as she sipped coffee in her kitchen.

"Pfft. Like it matters." Annabeth muttered to herself whilst grabbing the coffee pot to refill her mug.

"_Well," said Annabeth with a slight gleam in her eye, "Let me just grab it from the—AHHH!" She shrieked upon seeing that her oh-so-wonderful plan was now being used as a coaster for Silena's mocha-chai-latte. _

"_WHAT! Oh, sorry, boss said if I didn't use a coaster it would leave a ring on the counter, so…" Silena picked up her cup and inhaled the scent. "Aaaahhh…" _

"_SILENA!"_

"_What?"_

"_My plan is ruined! I can't use it now, I don't remember it!" Upon seeing the look on Silena's face, she continued into further explanation. "I only can memorize things that I've looked over a few times! I only had time to write this down and get one quick look at it! This is terrible!"_

_Silena piped up skeptically. "Then how do you always remember those commercial jingles? You only saw that one about the laundry detergent once…"_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, indicating that she knew something Silena didn't. "Those commercials are _supposed_ to make you remember them—that's why I remember the 'Hold the pickle, hold the lettuce, special orders don't upset us, all we ask is that you let us…HAVE IT YOUR WAY' jingle from burger king. AND the number-two pencil. 'the WRITE choice'."_

_Silena chuckled. "I remember that one!" _

_So our daring and now doubly-in-trouble duo set out to make a new plan-_

"_You need to make a new plan."_

_Annabeth sighed. "I can't, until I find new inspiration!"_

_Silena grinned that oh-so-special grin that Annabeth never liked to see. "Well then I have _just _the inspiration for you!"_

**A/N: This part of the day was one that Annabeth would rather not reflect upon, but, as the author, I have ultimate control. **

"_I feel like a scantily-clad robot!" Annabeth whimpered as she stepped out of the dressing room. The reason she for this phrase was the outfit in question; a sparkly, silver garment that she was sure was too short to be legal._

_Although Silena seemed to think the opposite, for when she looked up from tweezer-ing her eyebrows she squealed like a pig on roller skates. (__**A/N: Whoa, a bit country there…**__) "OOOHHH! It's PERFECT!" She came over to where Annabeth was standing to examine it further._

"_Ummm…NO!" cried Annabeth, completely flabbergasted,_

_Silena looked puzzled. "Why not?"_

_Annabeth scoffed. "Why not."_

"_Yeah, why not."_

"_Because."_

"_Because…why?"_

"_JUST BECAUSE!"_

"_Yeesh, okay!" _

_Silena walked out in a huff, leaving Annabeth alone. Approximately five minutes later, Silena came back with a pile of new dresses in her hands, a salesgirl staggering under the weight of the pile Silena had given to _her_, and a gleam in her eye. _

_Annabeth walked out of the dressing room, chuckling. "Hey," She said, "Maybe I should wear this thing," She was referring to the company robe the department store supplies, "It looks better than anything _you've_ put me in." Annabeth looked up, only to find Silena holding something behind her back. Annabeth's instincts could only scream at her that this would not be good._

_You see, the pile of dresses Silena had in her hands were not for Annabeth to try on-no, no.-, they were for her _personal_ amusement. They were all one color-one color that Annabeth specifically hated with a passion. Oh, yes…these dresses were…_

"_PINK!" _

_And thus went on the entire dress-hunting trip._

_After THAT nightmare was over, Annabeth and Silena went back to the store to manage the perfume counter. _

"…_Seriously, I almost had a heart attack."_

"_Please, it was all for fun! Can't you take a joke?" _

"_Not when it threatens my life."_

"_Pfft."_

"_Anyway, I found NO inspiration from that shopping. It was pathetic, just like the losers who hang out there and buy, like, fifteen things every day, thus wasting their paychecks and not being able to eat that night." Silena, looking sheepish with her five bags, ran away in a hurry and didn't let Annabeth finish her monologue. _

_Annabeth just laughed and went to the counter to do her job._

The coffee in Annabeth's cup was gone and she sighed and went to put her dress on. This flashback would continue later.

**(Percy P.O.V.)**

At about quarter-of-seven, Percy Jackson was running about his apartment, wreaking havoc in the vain hopes of trying to make it look clean. **A/N: Percy? CLEAN? No way…**

His shirt was only buttoned to about a half-way up his torso, his pants were on backwards and he was (while "cleaning", I might add) spreading gel throughout his hair. Oh, dear…

After about fifteen minutes of this, his apartment looked…messier than it did before. Ah, well. They were eating out, anyway.

After a brief pause to wash the excess gel off of his hands, he heard his cellular telephone **A/N: …What?** Ring, and he scrambled off to retrieve it from the hamper in his bedroom (did I mention he had a ROUGH time cleaning?).

"Hello?" Said he, hoping it was Annabeth. No such luck.

"Yo, man." It was Grover, sounding…ghetto.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Gee, thanks. THAT'S the reaction I want people to have when they hear me on the phone." Said a sarcastic Grover, most likely rolling his eyes on the other side of the line.

"You see, now this is the difficult part- People DO have that reaction to you, so…" Percy said in a dry tone.

"Ha, ha. You suck."

"You see? It's harder when it's the truth."

"Enough with your crappy, un-true humor!" Percy could tell that Grover was about to hang up the phone, so he decided to push him even further.

"Un-true, he says…"

"GAH!"…And the line went dead. Well, that was a productive conversation.

Percy was ejected from his chuckles when the doorbell rang, and thus he scrambled to get it. He paused at the door, and looked in the mirror hanging to the right of it. Not liking what he saw (his unruly appearance), he quickly fixed the direction of his pants and buttoned his shirt. Nothing was going to get in the way of this date. Now if only he could open the door and get it started…that would help. Well, here goes:

He opened the door shakily and looked up. What was there, however, was not what he was expecting.

"…Rachel?"

"Hello, Percy. I need to talk to you. _Now._"

**Okay, the next chapter will start from Annabeth's point o' view! It'll be coming up soon, I promise! Sorry for the shortness!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Fire Escapes and Aliens

**MH: Hey everybody! There's the new chapter and- Blazekitty912? What the heck are you doing here?**

**Blazey: I don't know, Co-authoring the story?**

**MH: Oh...well alright then!  
**

**Blazey: Oh and I brought a friend! *Marissa walks out***

**MH: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Marissa: Oh calm down, I'm not really THAT evil, just a jerk to Silena :3**

**MH: Oh yeah because my _co-author_ -looks pointedly at Blazey- had a _hissy_-_fit_ so I had to change her back!  
**

**Blazey: Yup! **

**Blazey: Hey, MH?**

**MH: Yeah?**

**Blazey: Do you own PJ&TO?**

**MH: No, do you?**

**Blazey: Of course not, but I do own Marissa.  
**

Percy POV

Okay, he did _not _see that one coming **(A/N: Neither did we...)**. There stood the fiery red head leaning on his door frame, expecting to be invited in. _Not. Happening._

They stared at each other for a moment, not exactly knowing what to say. Percy finally broke the silence by blurting out: "Can I help you?" **(A/N: Blazey: Wow, real conversation starter)**.

Rachel looked a bit taken aback, only to smile coyly at his remark. _Some things never change._

"Yeah, I know we just...you know, broke it off about, what was it... two weeks ago?" She tried to get the stern look back onto her face, but it cracked when she stared into his eyes.

All of a sudden she blurted out the most random thing that could possibly come out of her mouth:

"If you have any sort of self preservation, don't you dare **(A/N: MH: Get it?)** go on that date with Annabeth!"

That's when the door slammed in her face, along with every last ounce of respect and patience for her that Percy had left.

"Silena! For the last time, _I am not wearing five-inch-heel stilettos!"_ Annabeth roared through the phone before slamming it so hard back onto it's receiver that it almost cracked it in half **(A/N: MH: Subtle references, Blazey? Blazey: Oh be quiet!)**.

She grumbled while slipping into the modest-length dress that Silena **(A/N: MH: I almost wrote Silence instead of Silena... Blazey: Like Silena could represent s**_**ilence**_** of all ****things!)** had convinced her made her look like the "goddess of awesomeness", which triggered Annabeth's reminder that there was no goddess of awesomeness, per say, but Athena was _pretty _awesome.

After making sure that she looked better than usual for the date, Annabeth grabbed her cell and purse before saying goodbye to her dog, Mrs. O' Leary.

She walked out of her apartment, locking the door with a metallic_ click_.

Looking down at her watch, she realized she had five blocks to Percy's home and only ten minutes to get there. Her eyes narrowed into stormy slits. Game on.

She hailed a taxi with such ferocity that the driver was probably surprised she didn't pull out a gun and ask him for all his money. However, she simply told him to get to 30th and West street. And step on it.

As the cab ride progressed, relief spread across her face as she realized she would be right on time. Arriving at her destination, she paid and thanked the cab driver, who quickly pulled away. She chuckled. Was she really that scary sometimes?

Ignoring the thought, she jogged down the pavement, making sure not to lose her balance or ruin her outfit and, possibly, her entire night.

However, that night seemed to be destined to be ruined anyway, for once she found Percy's apartment...all Hades pretty much broke loose.

Standing outside Percy's door, looking crestfallen, was guess who? Zeus? Poseidon? No, it was R.E.D herself, Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Devil in the flesh **(A/N: Blazey: Um, a bit of a typo there- MH: No, no. That was intentional)**. Her eyes once again became stormy slits. Crossing her arms over her teal dress, she attempted to knock on his door, when her hand was caught by Rachel.

Annabeth sighed. "What do _you_ of all people want, Dare?" her tone was laced with venom.

Rachel seemed not to care, something that got most people who got into a glaring match with Annabeth into trouble.

"All I want is for _my_ Percy to realize what a mistake he was making." Rachel looked her once over.

"And those shoes with that dress, he isn't the _only_ one making a mistake here." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempt at an insult. Typical Dare.

"Yeah, and you're making a _big_ mistake by picking a fight with me. In the open hallway. Where there are _no witnesses._" She waved her arms around, gesturing to the open spaces.

"Oh bring it, sister!" Annabeth thought her eyes would pop out of her head she was rolling them so much.

"Please, I don't want to get my nails dirty." She inwardly winced, it was such a Silena remark she could almost see her best friend waving pom poms in her head and shouting, "GO ANNABETH, KICK HER-**(A/N: Blazey: Let's keep this G rated please)**...BUTT!"

Rachel pounced.

Annabeth was ready and merely dodged to the side, letting Rachel fall flat on her face.

"_Annabeth, I'm gonna kill you!" _Rachel screeched bloody murder, alarming Annabeth at how high her voice could go. Ouch.

That was when Percy opened the door, only to see his ex trying to attack his date, and her dodging easier than he could have.

Knowing she couldn't last much longer, Percy pulled Annabeth inside and shut the door in Rachel's face for the second time that day.

As the two leaned back against the door, heaving, they looked at each other and suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Why is there a red headed maniac at your door?" Annabeth asked between laughs. Percy shrugged which resulted in more laughter.

"Oh, and why in the world do I _know_ the maniac?" This made Percy stop laughing and look at her questionably.

"You know _her?_" Percy spat the last part, glaring daggers through the door.

"Eh, she stole some perfume, pissed some people off, it's sorta an every day thing now." Annabeth waved it off nonchalantly.

Before Percy could say another word, a thunder of footsteps came down their small stair case and did a face plant at the bottom of the stair.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"And this-" he pointed to the lump laying on the floor "is my wonderfully _graceful _sister, Marissa." He laughed as she pulled herself up off the floor with a noticeable red mark on her cheek from where she landed.

"Oh-h-h, you're the...girl that...never mind." Annabeth quickly finished, laughing sheepishly.

Marissa looked at her quizzically, before shaking it off and smiling brightly at her.

"Hi, it's nice to see a real blonde for once that my brother _actually_ seems to like." she glared at her brother.

Annabeth gave Percy a sly glace, but he suddenly found the painting on the wall _very_ interesting.

"So, as this great idiot over here said, I am Marissa!" She finished. Percy leaned over and whispered to Annabeth.

"Yes, the all-powerful klutz of the family." Marissa glared at him.

"I heard that, loving brother of mine. Now, have you seen Heracles? I need to give him a bath." Percy sighed and pointed to his room.

"Thank you, _oi, come here ya silly mutt!"_ she laughed as the dog came charging at her and followed her up the stairs.

"Well, should we get to the fire escape or something." Percy looked at Annabeth, an eye brow raised.

"Why do you say that?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed to the cracking door.

"Because there's a red headed maniac knocking down your door, and I _really_ don't want to get caught in her cross fire." Percy glanced warily towards the door.

"Yeah, right this way."

**At the Restaurant**

"Hey, how'd you know I liked Italian food?" Annabeth asked as they were seated at their table-for-two at the cozy brick oven restaurant.

"Who doesn't like Italian food?" Annabeth looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Aliens."

"Okay, now you're just making stuff up."

"No! Really, I mean think about it..." Percy gave her a look.

"...Okay, I got nothing to back that up." Percy laughed as they were given their drinks.

"So are we ready to order?" Annabeth was about to reply, before she gave out a small scream and fell from her chair.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted and, while trying to control his laughter, helped her up.

"THALIA, OH MY GODS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

**End of Chapter.**

**MH: ahahaha, that was _AWESOME!_**

**Blazey: Yeah, well, the authors notes in the middle of the chapter were a bit...much**

**MH: Bite your tongue!**

**Blazey: But I like my tongue!**

**MH: And I like the author's Notes!**

**Blazey: Review, and convince MH not to KILL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


End file.
